figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Raider: Episode 2
Raider: Episode 2 is the second episode in the Raider series of games created by Pseudolonewolf. Story Introduction This takes place on Arkus' ship. Arkus Zei, along with Echelle are on his ship. He asks her about the 'great treasure' mentioned during the ending from the last episode, and threatens to eject her from his ship if she does not tell the truth. Echelle responds by calling Arkus 'brash', and Arkus responds back about how he is used to dealing with untrustworthy people who would kill him for the sake of it, and he would do the same to Echelle, waiting for her to get 'tangled in a mess, and to trip up'. Echelle then says that she is the only person who can lead him to the treasure, saying that he needs to trust her if he ever wants to find the treasure. She then explains that the treasure is found in parts, and the first one is on the Hindalarr homeworld. Arkus then asks her to direct him to the planet, 'if she can'. Main Level This takes place in the Hindalarr homeworld, Erydaasia, an ancient ruin on a volcanic, tropical planet. Arriving at the planet, Arkus commands Echelle to stay put and not touch his ship, or she will get hurt. Echelle follows this order, while Arkus goes off to explore. Eventually, after a hazardous journey through the underground ruins filled with traps, Arkus comes to a room that has the guardian of the treasure. It tells Arkus that he must defeat him in order to obtain 'the treasure of the gods', and proceeds to attack him. Ending This takes place in the room containing the Fire Tablet. Defeating the guardian, Arkus arrives in the room with a part of the treasure, an ancient stone tablet. Arkus does not trust its value, but thinks it will be worth more than it looks, and he does not expect to find Echelle waiting for him back at his ship. Arriving back at his ship though a passage in the tablet room, Arkus is quite surprised to see Echelle still waiting for him. Echelle says it will 'do him some good' for Arkus to be more trustworthy. Arkus then says that all he found while exploring the ruins was a mouldy old stone tablet, but Echelle replies by saying that was exactly what she wanted, but stammers and says what she 'wanted to direct Arkus to, that is'. Arkus says that she is not fooling anyone, and then questions about the purpose of the tablet. Echelle says that it is part of a larger object, and all the parts must be found to assemble it, telling Arkus not to ask about the object anymore until all of the parts have been found, because 'it will be more exciting that way'. Arkus is doubtful of this, but he goes along with her opinion, which concludes the episode. Gameplay Raider: Episode 2 is a 2D platformer with pixelated graphics reminisect of the SNES era of platformers. Another NES-eque quality is Raider's difficulty. Pseudolonewolf had intended to make the Raider games easier than Raider Zero, but they ended up being quite challenging. He then decided "should use this as one of the main points of the game" hoping that 'people would play it, fail, and then keep trying and trying because they just needed to conquer it... I was hoping that the difficulty would draw people back to it many times and gain a reputation for the game rather than just making it another generic, forgettable platformer' but he now fears 'the game would just be rejected and hated because it's TOO hard...' Episode 2 also has multiple changes and additions from the initial release of episode 1. The 'Game Info' section which replaced the Instructions section from episode 1 now features a list of achievements, player statistics, and a jukebox to listen to the game's soundtrack. In addition, information about the Relics that the player has collected can be viewed from the Game Info section. The ideal time for completing Episode 2 is 15 minutes. Achievements : Main article: Achievements (Raider) Relics Enemies and hazards Enemies Hazards Boss Screenshots File:Raider2Screen1.png File:Raider2Screen2.png See also * Raider: Episode 1 * Raider Zero External links * Raider: Episode 2 page on Fig Hunter Category:Raider